Imaginary: Side Chapters
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: So want to see the deleted scenes from Imaginary? This story has the parts skipped over in the main story. Includes Family Value, Meeting of Godfather and Godson and much much more! Plz Review and Read! or is it the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

Imaginary: Side Chapters

Summary: To keep people from being confused or something, all the side chapters to my HP fic: Imaginary!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter 1: Family Values (LOL)

The baseball cap Harry wore was pulled further down by him in attempt to hide from prying eyes in the Goblin run Bank. Petunia talked to Griphook and eventually the goblin led the duo towards the back offices for pureblood families. "The office for the Evans' Family affairs."

"Thank you Mr. Griphook." Petunia thought Vernon naming their son_ Dudley_ was bad, goblins were worst. The office was rather small when Harry compared it to the one he had seen for the Potter Family. After Blonks had appeared the speculation that something was actually preventing the Evans Family from accessing their magic. Petunia decided to visit the Wizarding Bank to check for inheritances and what-not. Low and behold there was more to the story.

"Ms. Evans, I'm Account Manager for the Evans Family, My name is Handclaw." A Goblin stated walking into the office. "I do believe you're the first Evans to come here in about 50 years."

Petunia looked startled, "Why is that?"

The goblin grinned (if you called it that, the teeth looked really dangerous), "I do believe a curse was placed on the Evans Family along with a prophecy being made."

Divination was not an art Petunia liked. It was all wishy-washy since no one could actually predict the actually future. Prophecies were also annoying…they could be false until some idiot decides to fulfill their 'destiny', non-sense to her. Harry was like his aunt in that sense and even found the muggles on telly claiming to see the future as funny…especially the palm-readers.

Handclaw placed a small orb on the desk and ran a finger on one of the ruins. Soon the orb glowed before cracking open. The ghostly figure of an old woman talking appeared.

"_Sisters of flowers, bearers of fate_

_With them ends a dark curse_

_The child of destiny shall be born_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_To those who will forsaken him_

_With this child ends a war_

_A child with the power to change a dark fate_

_Surrounded by friends on both sides_

_A future shall be conceived _

_Neither light nor dark shall reign_

_As the Child of Destiny can only end a war."_

Petunia looked at the odd prophecy while Harry rolled his eyes. "It's obviously talking about Evan with the child of destiny." Harry said. The goblin looked at Harry.

"It's talking about Lily and me with the sisters of flowers, but I don't get it bearer of what fate?" Petunia's brown eyes stared at the prophecy orb before looking at her nephew. Harry was only 9 but he was more mature then any kid she knew.

Handclaw closed the prophecy orb and put it in a secured drawer. "You will need information on your account holdings and your family's ring." Handclaw went and grabbed a book on the cover the title spelled out _Evans Account. _

Petunia looked over the book flipping through the pages reading random information that she came across. "Is it possible to get a copy of this book for personal reading?" Handclaw looked at Petunia seriously.

"A copy should be in the Evans Manor Library with a direct link to our copy." The goblin sneered. Petunia looked away from the goblin wondering if they really had to be so harsh. Harry was looking at the Evans Lineage wall next to the goblin's desk. All three grandchildren of Andrew and Rose Evans were listed with Harry's name being italicized. "I do believe this belongs to you Mr. Potter as you are heir to the Evans Family."

Harry turned around and looked at the goblin. The goblin's desk now had 2 bowls and a box sitting on it. "If you both will place a drop of your blood into this bowl, it will confirm your identities and rights to the Evans Family Assets." The box had the Evans Family Crest and the family motto in Latin. Both bowls turned a shade of pink after Petunia and Harry placed a drop of blood into them. The solution when from pink to red and then settled on blue.

"What does that mean?" Petunia asked.

"It means you are indeed able to claim the title Lady Evans, Head of the Evans House. I am however sorry to say that your family ring is currently in possession of one of your cousins." Petunia looked thrown off. "However, Mr. Potter can take his heir ring now. By taking the heir ring he agrees to be known as Harry James Evans-Potter." The nine year old looked at his aunt who nodded to Harry.

Harry slid the ring on his left ring finger watching as it shrunk to fit his finger.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Evans Family Motto: "Learn as if always going to live; live as if tomorrows going to die." (direct translation from Wikipedia, I think)

In Latin: **(****disce quasi semper victurus vive quasi cras moriturus) **(I believe I got this from Wikipedia while working on my other HP story.)

Silver: Yes, yes the first chapter of my side stories for Imaginary! Any scene that I took out or that you wished you could have witnessed please review and tell me so I can write a quick short story. All stories in this are not in any kind of order…please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys by his parents. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter Interlude: As they're falling (Potion Info)

The purple potion Dr. Anderson gave Petunia received the formal name of "Magical Inducer".

Magical Inductor is a complex potion that costs a lot of money because of the use of rare potion ingredients like a basilisk fang. The coloring of the potion is a dark purple and like Petunia said "nasty tasting stuff".

**Effects:** Increases the magical core in squibs and normal people. Squibs have their magical core enhanced to a level usually at above average Wizarding power.

**Side-Effects:** Squibs gain access to rare family traits such as "metamorphs" or "paseltongue"

None reported for normal people.

**How It Works:** The potion accesses the weak/non-existent magical core manipulating its growth. The growth process happens overnight, but usually starts after the potion is taken. Over night as the magical core is grown rather quickly it is stabilized by the potion.

**Cost:** Not Determined Yet

**Extra:** Petunia had the money sent to her bank account if anyone is wondering how she got paid.

Silver: A short explanation of the potion Petunia took. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Imaginary

Summary: Harry is sent to live with the Dursleys by his parents. The neighbor works for a U.S. Research Center…oh and Petunia is granted her biggest desire…to become a witch. How would becoming a witch change Petunia's feelings and actions towards Harry? What about Vernon and Dudley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Evanescence.

Chapter Interlude: Tell a story (Evans Family History)

The Evans family is a small once pureblood family. The House of Evans can be traced back until the early 1st century, where it was started in Britain. This small pureblood family related to the Rowena Ravenclaw (her mother). In the late 19th century the Evans line started to die out producing more squibs every generation. Until Lily, the Evans Line was practically without a magical heir. However Lily didn't know about her family's magical history and didn't claim anything believing herself to be a muggleborn.

**Evans Family Abilities: **

-Natural Occumens

-Gifted in Charms

-Gifted in Transfiguration

-Gifted in Potions

-Beast speak (most be studied before attempting)

**Evans Family Element: **

-Fire

-Wind (Air)

**Extra Evan Family Facts: **

-The Evans despite not being a big pureblood family was moderately wealthy

-Giving birth to females in the Evans Family is more likely to happen

Silver: There info on the Evans family even though it's not a lot. Writing up a huge long thing on family history isn't my cup of tea.


End file.
